1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of entertainment devices, ornaments and novelty items primarily used at celebrations. More specifically the present invention relates to a display balloon assembly kit including a conventional party balloon and a specialized harness and elements for assembly of a basket, the resulting balloon apparatus being suggestive of the larger passenger balloons, with means for displaying messages and a method of kit assembly.
The primary contemplated uses for the apparatus assembled from the kit are as a novelty item and ornament at parties, birthdays, open houses, baby showers, weddings, and for general decoration and entertainment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been helium-filled elastic and mylar balloons for parties and other celebrations. These balloons are typically tied to furniture with string and provide a colorful, carnival atmosphere. The mylar balloons sometimes have party messages printed on them. A problem with these balloons has been that their entertainment uses are highly limited, and their appearance monotonous and uninteresting.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a kit for assembling a stylized display balloon and basket apparatus which attracts attention and interest by suggesting the appearance of the very large passenger balloons.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a kit which combines a conventional party balloon with an inventive miniature basket and harness assembly, the basket being assembled from a form sheet which is cut to define interconnected basket wall panels and a basket floor panel, all panels being separated from each other by fold lines and having slots and correspondingly located dove tail tabs at panel edges which fit engagingly together to hold the sheet in a folded, assembled three-dimensional basket configuration.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a kit in which the harness is configured to easily slide onto and off of a conventional party balloon when inflated.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a kit in which the harness is made from common, attractive and inexpensive materials such as gift wrap ribbon, and the basket form sheet from colored cardboard.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a kit which is highly compact before apparatus assembly for compact storage, and which is inexpensive to manufacture.
The present invention accomplishes the above-stated objectives, as well as others, as may be determined by a fair reading and interpretation of the entire specification.
A kit is provided for assembly of an entertainment apparatus, including a party balloon for filling with gas which is buoyant in air at ambient pressure and temperature; a basket structure form sheet including interconnected first, second, third and fourth basket wall panels and a basket floor panel, all of the panels being separated from each other by fold lines, and a panel interconnecting mechanism for holding the side wall panels and floor panel juxtaposed in the configuration of a basket; and a suspension harness including at least one elongate flexible member wrapped around the inflated party balloon and extending downwardly to and engaging the basket structure.
The party balloon is preferably of the translucent colored elastic type, and alternatively of the opaque plastic non-elastic mylar type formed of two half-portions joined together at a circumferential seam. The inflated party balloon has a diameter, and the suspension harness preferably includes a loop of ribbon of smaller diameter than the inflated party balloon diameter and resting on and around the upper portion of the inflated party balloon and several of the elongate flexible members tied to the loop of ribbon and extending downwardly to and secured to the basket structure. The lower ends of the elongate flexible members are optionally glued to the basket structure. The basket structure optionally includes slots, and the lower ends of said elongate flexible members are in that instance fitted through the slots in the basket structure. The basket structure preferably includes a cup-shaped structure having at least one side wall and a bottom wall. The basket structure is optionally made of cardboard, or of plastic. The basket structure optionally includes a message carrying sign. The sign preferably includes an upright strip secured to the at least one side wall of said basket structure and projecting upwardly to a height above the at least one side wall. The strip has an upper end and the upper end of the strip optionally extends laterally to provide a broad display surface on which a message is displayed. The party balloon has a central side region and the harness loop of ribbon is optionally elastic and resiliently grips the central side region of the party balloon.